


Substitute Teacher

by gladdecease



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: naruto100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka-sensei is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute Teacher

Umino Iruka was sick today, and every single one of the 30 Academy students in his class were going crazy. Paper airplane battles (using shuriken to destroy each other’s planes), fist fights, and the occasional over-the-top show of affection toward the current “Number One Rookie” were breaking out across the classroom.

And he was supposed to _teach_ these brats? He grumbled to himself about stupid teachers forgetting their stupid umbrellas during the heaviest, coldest, longest, stupidest storm of the year, and entered the classroom.

Every person in the room froze and stared at him. Once they got over the novelty of a chuunin in the classroom that wasn’t Iruka-sensei, the chaos quickly returned.

With a begrudging sigh, he formed a quick seal.

Every person in the room froze.

“That’s better,” he said. “Pay attention, you little brats. Since Iruka-sensei is sick, I’m your teacher. My name is Nara Shikamaru. Today you’re learning about ninjutsu, starting off with my specialty, _kage mane no jutsu_...”


End file.
